Like Fuel To The Flame
by ImComingHome
Summary: Laura/Carmilla Laura cannot deny the chemistry between herself and her vampire roommate. Not with a face like that.


Like Fuel to the Flames

God it felt incredible.

The way the mysterious and alluring vampire had locked their fingers together, tingles and inexplicable feelings shooting down Laura's spine, making her breathe deeply and feel this undeniable want inside the very core of her being.

It'd been innocent enough, just a dance, but the underlying tension was there and it was getting more and more difficult to deny that this (whatever *this* is) was becoming almost unbearable. One of them had to break.

Laura was terrified it was going to be her.

And then the spell was broken and she found herself in her roommates bed, albeit alone, whilst Carmilla lay facing away from her on the floor. She could also hear Perry's soft breaths as she slept soundly in Laura's breath, exhausted from the trauma of the evening. Selfishly she wondered what may have happened if they had the room to themselves tonight.

The room was dark, but through the shadows she could make out Carmilla turning over to face her way, obviously her vampiric constitution not enabling her to drop off to sleep on a cold wooden floor. Laura watches her face, eyes tightly shut, illuminated through the moonlight from the window. She was almost painfully attractive, and Laura doesn't know how long it had taken for her to realise this. The dark hair, the pale skin, red lips, her ass in *that* leather. She was the most devastatingly beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

Laura knows Carmilla has been delving into her dreams. Protecting her. All along she had been protecting her in her own broody, sarcastic way. She was so infuriating, never giving a straight answer, calling her by those stupid nicknames and always stealing her stuff. Recently though, Carmilla had been showing more of a sensitive side. Making her cocoa, stealing less of her chocolate and always bugging her to wear that horrific bat wing charm. It kinda gave Laura the warm fuzzies inside. She looked over at her again seeing the vampire staring straight back at her.

"Are you awake?" Laura whispered.

"That's the most obvious question I've ever been asked since my eyes are open and I'm looking right at you, cupcake." Carmilla sarcastically drawled.

God she was so annoying. Laura didn't know why she even bothered to try to be nice to her. And then she looked at her face again and realised. Yep that's why.

"You are so not comfortable down there. Come up here, there's room for both of us." She watched Carmilla carefully, almost reading her thoughts from the expression on her face.

Instead of answering her question the vampire huffed, as if this was a massive inconvenience but made a gesture for Laura to move over as she gracefully entered the bed and climbed under the covers, the skin of her arm briefly brushing Laura's own bare skin.

"No spooning cutie, I'm not a sap." Carmilla snarked and moved to turn away from her.

Laura sighed, she kind of expected that maybe Carmilla would talk to her, at least for a minute, but the grumpy brooding vampire just turned her back on her.

There was a crushing feeling in her chest that maybe she wasn't attracted to her after all, maybe Carmilla was playing some dumb game with her to try and make her fall for her. And if she was, it was working. She sighed deeply as her thoughts tried to consume her.

"Cream puff, what's the matter? Your wheezing is really distracting and I could do with some actual sleep you know." God she was annoying. Stupid vampire.

Carmilla turned back to face her suddenly, which Laura wasn't expecting causing her to jump back and gasp slightly.

"What's got you all jumpy, princess?" Carmilla drawled out, those seductive eyes boring deep into her own. "Not afraid of a little old vamp like me huh?"

"I'm not...afraid." She managed to squeak out.

"But you're feeling something." Laura swallowed deeply as Carmilla raised her hand to trace across the top of her shirt, across her collarbone. "I can feel your heartbeat, it's almost coming out of your chest."

That was it. The blatant teasing, the meanness, the mind games that Laura had put up with from this girl all accumulating at once caused her to grip Carmilla's luscious curls in her hands and pull her head towards her to meet in a bruising kiss.

The vampire was caught unaware at first, not expecting such boldness from her tiny roommate, but she soon met Laura's hot open mouthed kisses with her own, entering her mouth with her tongue and meeting in a fiery passionate embrace.

If her heart wasn't racing out of her chest before, it was now and as she gripped at the back of Carmilla's shirt, pulling her even closer, their hips crashing together, she even forgot about Perry sleeping across the room, months of tension finally coming together in unbearable heat.

Laura broke away from the kiss, needing the air as Carmilla trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, nipping slightly and then soothing it with her tongue. Laura had never been so aroused from five minutes of making out, but this was no foolish high school embrace, this was a 300 year old experienced vampire at the helm. Carmilla's hand was now creeping up her shirt, dangerously close to the edge of her bra and her mouth came crashing back down on her own. Teeth clashing, tongues meeting, it was all getting too messy and out of control and Laura just had to stop it before she became too consumed.

"We can't." She managed breathlessly as she pulled away. Carmilla made to move forward so she could capture her lips again. "No Carm, Perry is in here and she could wake up any second."

Carmilla sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. It was a small victory for Laura that the dark haired beauty was visibly aroused too.

"I can make her stay asleep."

"You are not killing my friend so we can fool around." Laura rolled her eyes unbelievably.

"No short stack. I can make her actually sleep. Charm her." Carmilla bites back in a hushed whisper. "Or even better, follow me."

Laura had no choice as she watched the vampire head over to the bathroom, she was too far gone. She motions with her head to follow her, and for some reason unbeknownst to Laura she gets up. Carmilla looks at her then closes the bathroom door behind her.

"Fancy that, we're alone now." Carmilla drawls as she smirks at her smaller roommate. She leans her hand over Laura's head as presses her against the door.

"Is this even happening right now?" Laura shakes her head then breathes in harshly as Carmilla's hands find her hips and her tongue against her neck, pressing them together once again. When their mouths meet this time, they both are ready and move together in a delicious rhythm. Laura's hands wandering up and down the vampire's back, moving to touch skin that isn't cold like the books say. Maybe just lukewarm but Laura feels like fire and the heat is only escalating as a leather clad leg pushes between her thighs, hitting her spot in just the right way, wrenching a moan out from deep down inside her. Again Carmilla is at her neck and she tugs at Laura's pyjama top. She finds herself lifting her arms and allowing the garment to be discarded without even thinking as Carmilla breaks body contact to remove her own shirt. They look into each other's eyes seeing the arousal there, the hooded lids and Laura knows now isn't the time for honesty but she's going to speak anyway because that's just what she does.

"You're making my heart beat fast and slow at the same time." The admission is out there, in the starkness of the bathroom. Carmilla keeps eye contact with her and speaks softly, almost tenderly for a moment.

"Cutie mine would be doing the same thing. If I had one of course." She reached up to stroke the lighter haired girls chin, then trace over her kiss bruised mouth with her finger.

"Do you trust me?" Carmilla husked out, voice thick with arousal. Laura couldn't look away, or lie. Not now.

"I do."

"Come here."

Carmilla moved in front of the bathroom sink facing the mirror. She pulled Laura over placing her between the sink and her own body. Laura watched their reflection as Carmilla started to remove her bra from behind and laughed to herself for believing all the pop culture references that vampires don't have reflections. Maybe she was a naive girl after all.

Those thoughts were pushed out of her mind as Carmilla had now discarded the bra and was running her hands up her stomach watching the reactions from over her shoulder in the mirror. It was so fucking hot as she cupped her breasts, palming her nipples and wrenching Laura's head to the side in another open mouthed kiss. The moans, the breaths were harsh as the kiss continued for several minutes. Laura had never been this turned on, never wanted anything or anyone as much.

"Take yours off too." Her own voice sounded foreign to her ears. There was no time for teasing, both too far gone and as Carmilla removed her own bra, the feeling of her chest pressed against Laura's back was too much and not enough at the same time.

"I need to touch you." Carmilla breathed out.

Laura didn't reply, just nodded her head in permission at the reflection. Carmilla's hand slipped beneath her waistband, coming into contact with her wet heat, rubbing slow circles over her clit. She'd never felt pleasure like it and couldn't control the sounds coming out of her mouth, wanton and unabashed, hearing Carmilla moan herself encouraging her on. She didn't want to come so soon, but those skilled fingers rubbing circles so expertly and those dark eyes watching her in the mirror. It was sexier than she'd ever imagined.

"You're close." It was a statement rather than a question but Laura nodded her head anyway.

"Not without a taste." Carmilla whispered into her ear and then suddenly the hand was gone and Laura had been spun around to face her, pyjama pants wrenched down along with her underwear in a second. Curse that vampire speed.

The sight of the dark haired beauty on her knees in front of her, about to do what she was going to do caused Laura to grip even tighter on the edge of the cold porcelain sink, knuckles turning white.

The first contact of Carmilla's tongue against her caused Laura to moan loudly and thrust her hips almost violently up into her new lovers face.

"Shush cutie you'll wake up the hysterical ginger." Carmilla whispered whilst smirking at the helpless girl.

"Just don't stop. God." Laura managed to husk out as Carmilla moved her tongue back over her, expertly alternating between fast and slow and then fast again until she felt Laura's thighs shake violently against her head. At that moment she sucked her clit into her mouth hard.

"Oh fuck." Laura gasped. No-one had ever made her feel as good as this. The smaller girl felt the orgasm build and build until it finally hit, devastatingly so , leaving her open-mouthed and gasping for air. She pulled the talented vampire up for a kiss, moaning heavily into her mouth, tasting herself on her lips. This felt good. No. This felt fucking fantastic.

"Are you gonna leave me here in the morning?" Laura broke away from the kiss, still so unsure of Carmilla's intentions with her, if she truly did trust the girl. But she was inside her now, and instead of putting out the flames it had only fuelled the lust she was feeling inside.

"I'll be here." Carmilla stroked her hand over Laura's hair, smoothing it gently. She leant in for a kiss before switching their positions. Pulling away she smirked devilishly.

"But don't even think of going to sleep yet cream puff, because I'm nowhere near done. " Laura wriggled her hips slightly, pushing back into Carmilla.

"Oh yeah?" The smaller girl breathed out as she pushed the dark haired girl up and over to the door. "Well I'm not even started yet."

FIN


End file.
